Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2002 VHS
]] Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2002 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob the Builder Busy Bob and Silly Spud Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess & Angelina in the Wings Trailer # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney’s Super Singing Circus Title Card Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Closing # Barney's Super Singing Circus End Credits (2000) # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video to the Tim Dever and Duncan Brennan voices of Barney. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2002 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on September 6, 2002. Category:2002 VHS